Tricks and Treats
by Idontgiveaflyingfuck
Summary: My overdue Halloween fic. Colonel Mustang has informed his squad that there is a costume party and the person with the best costume gets a week off of work. Second Lieutenant Kathryn Rockbell has been dying for just one day off... and now she can get five... And when things go wrong in the after hours, will someone be there to save her? Kathryn/Roy Rated M for a reason...


**IT'S THE HALLOWEEN STORY I PROMISED YOU LIKE TWO WEEKS AGO! YAYAYAYAYAAYAYAY!**

**Okay so this fucker is finally out! YAY! Bad news is that I spent all day on this one that the next chapter will be delayed... Fuck...**

**I still love you all! Yo know I do!**

**I've been dying to do a Kathryn Rockbell Roy Mustang pairing ever since I started writing AWOJ and now I can and YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

**WARNING! WARNING! LITTLE VIRGIN EYES ARE PERMITED AT THE END OF THIS STORY! AGAIN! LITTLE VIRGIN EYES ARE PERMITED TO VIEW THE END OF THIS STORY! (Not...)**

**HEAVY SMUT HERE MOTHER FUCKERS! I WAS PROUD OF THIS ONE!**

**To Gale-of-Time... And I am sorry that I am ruining your life with my amazing smut...**

* * *

Colonel Mustang is a jackass.

There, Kathryn Rockbell said it. Let it be known to the world.

Not outloud… And it has been said before… But this time it's real.

"A costume party?" she asked.

"Yes, my dear Second Lieutenant. A costume party. The whole headquarters is doing it for Halloween this year."

"Colonel. Halloween is tomorrow. Shouldn't we have had a heads up about this?" she asked.

"Well… The thing is, I only remembered to mention it today…"

"COLONEL!"

"Well, where was my third hand?"

"I'm only finding out about this now, Colonel! I can't read minds!" she shouted, getting close and personal.

Mustang stiffened at her closeness. "Well, I don't have to tell you anything. I am commanding-

"I could give less of two fucks if you were the Fürher of Amestris! You always expect too much of me and one of these days it's going to come back and bite you right in the ass!"

They were mere inches apart from each other. Mustang's every breath blew her hair into her face. He was tempted to brush it out of her eyes.

Kathryn jumped on him and smashed their lips together. He held her close and pushed everything off his desk, laying her down across the top. He slowly began to unbutton her uniform.

At least, in Kathryn's mind, that's what happened.

"Are you two done with your spat?" Riza asked.

Kathryn realised how incredibly close they were to each other, and backed away. She managed not to turn into a tomato.

"As I was saying, you have to show up in your costume tomorrow. There will be no exceptions. You can't dress as a man if you're a girl, and vice versa."

"Aw man! I was gonna dress as Kathryn tomorrow!" Havoc shouted with a snicker.

Kathryn pulled the wrench she kept in her drawers and bashed him in the head with it.

"You can't go as military personnel either."

Kathryn cursed under her breath. "I'm just not going to show up in a costume. You can't make me."

"I could put a gun to your head…"

"We all know I could turn it around and put it in your mouth."

"I could have you court martialed."

"One, good riddance. Two, I doubt they could martial me for not wanting to dress up like a ballerina…"

Mustang growled. "Well, you want vacation time, don't you?"

Kathryn glanced in his direction, then around the room. Everyone had leaned in closer to the Colonel's words. She sighed. "Fine, I bite."

"The winner of the best costume gets a week paid vacation."

Kathryn growled. She had been begging for a day off, just one. Now she had the opportunity for five.

"Son of a bitch…" she stood from her desk and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mustang asked.

She opened the door and looked over her shoulder. "Shopping!" she shouted before leaving and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Kathryn stood in front of her mirror.

"I really want that vacation… Mustang has been working me to the bone ever since I joined… Probably because of what I said when we first met…"

Kathryn had yelled at Roy when she was younger, when he had come to Resembool recruiting alchemists and found Edward and Alphonse. She smiled at how she had handled that situation, and then how she asked him for a job at the military later.

She thought to him… How handsome he had looked back then and how he grew into his good looks.

She shook her head and slapped herself. "Pull yourself together! No feelings, you can only get yourself hurt."

She looked back to the mirror. She had changed her military uniform with the alchemy Ed had taught her growing up. She had a half tank on underneath her jacket which she had changed to make it tight and half as well. Her pants were now a tiny mini-skirt and she had on knee length black heels.

"This isn't technically military personel… Plus there wasn't anything good in the stores…"

She pulled her hair into her usual ponytail, did her makeup for once and grabbed her things before leaving the house and taking a car.

She showed up to Headquarters and almost laughed herself to death. Everyone had shown up in the most ridiculous costumes ever. Only her friend Abby came as something slutty, a cat.

"Kathryn, nice costume," she said as she walked Kathryn to her sector.

"At lease mine covers me up…" she replied, looking at the small shorts, and tiny halter top that covered her friend.

"Yeah… well it was this or a vampire and I don't have the hair for it."

"That's your only reason?"

"Well…" Abby started. They passed the coffee-room and someone called out to them.

Tyler came up to them. Abby smiled at him before turning to Kathryn. "There was another reason…"

"You're terrible," Kathryn said to the older woman.

"Just because you're not old enough to think about these things doesn't mean they won't happen," Abby said before winking and turning to Tyler.

Kathryn continued on. "Oh, if only you knew…"

She walked into her office and glanced around. Fuery was a dog, Breda a sandwich, Falman was nothing, he liked work. Havoc was a pirate, Hawkeye liked work as well, so she was nothing. Colonel was a vampire, fangs button up white shirt (half the top buttons unbuttoned), cape, black slacks, and a glass of a red liquid, what Kathryn assumed was wine.

Colonel looked up from his desk and nearly lost his composure at the sight of her.

Kathryn glanced at the stares she got from the men before walking to her desk, grabbing the papers she finished yesterday and making her way to Mustang. She threw the files on his desk, grabbed the glass and downed the whole thing. "I need a drink," was all she said before walking back to her desk and going to work.

Mustang simply stared after her, mainly her ass, before shaking his head and trying to focus on his work.

At the end of the day, the winner was announced over the loud-speaker. Each sector was asked during the day to vote for who they thought had the best costume. In the end, it was a close run between Kathryn and Abby, due to most of the men. The women voted for Mustang but a few voted for Kathryn because they thought her outfit was creative due to still being dress code and showing a bit of skin only compared to Abby's.

"And the winner of the best costume and a week off of work is, Second Lieutenant Kathryn Rockbell."

She jumped up and shouted, "FUCK YEAH!"

Her squad stared at her. She blushed furiously. "I'll just finish up these papers before I leave."

* * *

By the time she finished all the paperwork she would be missing, it was midnight. She stretched, yawned, and put her things away before leaving the office. She walked down the cold Central Amestris streets alone. She glanced over her shoulder often, knowing full well there are murderers in Central compared to rural Resembool.

After the third glance, she noticed a car following slowly behind her. She took a different turn than normal, just to make sure it wasn't following her. It turned the same corner.

She was now farther from her apartment than she wanted, and they were getting closer.

She ducked into an alley, knowing the back streets as well as she did, she hoped she would be home soon.

She heard footsteps behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see three men following her from the car. She picked up her pace as fast as she could in her heels. They were catching up. She turned down a random street hoping to get away from them. She quickly took off her boots and broke into a mad run. When the men rounded the corner, they started to run as well. They quickly caught up to her, hooting and giving cat calls. They were just plain crude.

She stepped on a piece of glass and screamed. She fell against the wall and ripped the glass out of her foot. It wasn't big, just hurt like hell. The men caught up to her and pinned her to the wall.

"You're a hard girl to catch. Nice outfit, but I won't mind ripping it off," one said, trailing his hand up her bare stomach.

She tried punching him. She tried kicking, head butting, kneeing, screaming, she even spit in their faces. Nothing worked. As a last resort she pulled out her gun. The laughed in her face.

"You think a toy gun will help you? No military officer is as young as you, not as cute either," another said before he knocked it out of her hands.

Kathryn started to panic. The man holding her to the wall slipped his hand up her thigh beneath her skirt. Her heart was pounding in her ears, her stomach nose-dived to her feet.

The men seemed to get taller and closer. One of them tugged her hair and exposed her neck, trailing his tongue across her neck. She tried to push them off but the other man grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. He unbuttoned her jacket and pulled out a knife, then dragged it half way down her shirt. He took it to her jacket and cut it off of her.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to call out for help and scream until she turned blue, but no one would come. No one would save her.

Something flew past her, bright orange flames. She looked to the direction of the flame. Colonel Mustang stood with his hand outstretched. "I'm going to have to ask you gentlemen to leave the girl alone."

Her eyes widened. "C-Colonel!" she shouted.

"Rockbell?" he asked. He must have thought she was some poor girl in an alley. He immediately got pissed. He walked into the alley a bit more before snapping and singeing the hair off of the back of the first man's head. He let go of her and went after Mustang.

Mustang easily kicked him to the wall, knocking him out.

_Pussy, _Kathryn thought to herself.

Mustang shot a fireball at the second man's feet. He yelped and ran away like a coward. As Mustang drew closer, the one with the knife pulled her in front of him and placed the blade to her neck. "Don't move or she gets it."

Mustang stopped in his tracks. As he looked at the state of her undress, he became a hundred times more pissed.

Kathryn could see no ways out of this. She glanced around and saw a piece of glass laying on the ground, but it was too small. The only thing she could do would be get the knife. She looked at Mustang for help.

He jerked his head back the tiniest bit, only enough for her trained eye to catch. She nodded.

Kathryn leaned forward into the knife, drawing a thin line of blood on her neck before slamming the back of her head into the man's nose. She elbowed him in the stomach before grabbing the knife, whipping herself around and slicing open him cheek. She fell into Mustang's arms as the man fell over.

Mustang set her against the wall before turning to the man and walking over to him threateningly. The man stood and raised his fists. Mustang smiled and punched him square in the nose, fully breaking it. He picked the man up by the front of his shirt and pulled him close.

"Get out, and if I ever see you again, you won't be living to tell the tale," he said as he threw him to the wall. The man ran with his tail between his legs.

Mustang turned back to Kathryn. "Are you okay?"

She just stared forward, shaking from what she couldn't determine was adrenaline, fear, or the cold biting at her bare skin.

Mustang walked over and knelt in front of her. He took off his ridiculous cape and draped it over her shoulders. She looked up into his worried eyes. "They didn't… I got here in time, right? I mean… Did they…"

She shook her head no and tried to hold back the tears that were surfacing. She flung herself to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder. "Please don't leave me alone…" she whispered.

He pulled her close and brought her into his arms, placing an arm under her knees and at the small of her back. He carried her back to his house, which was not that far away.

When they got in, he placed her on the couch. She pulled the cape closer to herself and sat as he went and got her some coffee. She drank it gratefully and glanced around the room. It was well furnished, everything intricately designed, it was a beautiful home.

Mustang sat across from her after draping a small blanket over her shoulders. He waited for her to finished her drink before inspecting her. Her foot was fine, the glass just surprised her. With reluctance she removed the blanket and let him examine the rest of her. She had a few small cuts from when the man sliced her jacket off. The only thing that remained was bottom half of the sleeves. Her tank top was barely hanging on by a thread, but she was fine in that area. The cut on her neck was just a small thing, not a lot of blood or anything, it would only require a band-aid.

He gave her some of his sleeping pants, a shirt and a towel before he directed her to the bathroom so she could wash up.

"Colonel… Thank you… If you hadn't shown up when you did, I could be laying in that alley bleeding or dead…"

"Rockbell…" he started but she shut the door on him.

* * *

Once she was out of the shower, Kathryn dried off her hair, got dressed and moved to the livingroom. Mustang had pulled out some pillows and blankets and set them up on the couch. She went to sit down when he stopped her.

"You can take my bed for tonight."

"You don't have to give up your bed for me… I can sleep on the couch," she protested.

He silenced her. "I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you right now. Just take the bed."

"No, I won't put you out. You've already done so much for me."

"Then let me do one more thing. I don't mind giving up my bed."

"Don't give up your bed. It's your bed!" she shouted. This felt so normal to her that she didn't want it to end.

"And since it's my bed I'll do what I want with it!" he retorted.

"How about a compromise?" she asked.

"What, you get it half the night and I get it the other half?" he scoffed.

"No… I asked you not to leave me alone…" she said.

He stiffened. "Well, I uh…"

"Please?" she pleaded.

He sighed. "Fine."

She gave him a faint smile before moving to the bedroom.

_This is not going to end well…_ he thought.

She crawled into the bed and he followed suit. She turned over and looked at him. "How did you find me?" she asked.

"Honestly? I was making sure you got home okay. I noticed you hadn't left by the time everyone else did and when I went to your place you weren't there. When I was walking down the street I heard you screaming, well, I heard someone screaming. I didn't know it was you until you said something after I got there."

"So you were playing the hero?" she asked with a smile.

"Something like that."

She smiled and moved in closer to him. She pulled him into a hug and tucked er head into his chest. He stiffened again.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"The worst thing you could do is kick me out of the bed and I would go sleep on the couch, winning our argument from earlier."

"Or I could leave and sleep on the couch. Then I would win."

"Which is why I'm holding on to you because there is no way I would ever lose to you."

He just smiled and held her close. He tried hard to keep his composure. She was right here, in his arms, in his bed, wearing his clothes, and she even smelt like him. He tried his hardest to think of Hughes, making sure he didn't scare her off with his instincts.

"Colonel?" she asked. She moved her head up to look at him. He looked down at her, their faces a few inches apart. "Thank you."

She tested her luck and inched closer until their lips were barely touching. Mustang couldn't take it anymore. He smashed their lips together and crushed her in his arms. She brought her hands up to cup his face and held him to her lips.

He pulled back and looked at her, shocked. He never knew she liked him. She never thought he would ever like her.

She pulled him back down into a kiss, he rolled them over and held himself up. Kathryn looked at him, confused, before she understood. He was making sure she wasn't traumatized or anything. To answer him she pulled back down and kissed him again. He gave in and slid his hand up her shirt, she shivered at how cold they were. She pushed him up and slid her legs from out underneath him.

Kathryn crawled up to him and sat on his legs. She held his face in her hands and kissed him again. She ground herself down on him, he bucked his hips up to her and they moaned. They continued this for sometime, Kathryn slid her hands under his shirt and up his torso. She pulled off his shirt and nipped at his collar bone.

He buried one hand in her shirt, the other in her hair and pulled her head back. He kissed her neck and down the line. He ripped open the shirt and kissed further down into the valley of her breasts. She gripped the bottom of his hair and moaned.

"Your shirt…"

He dragged his tongue back up to her ear before nipping it and tugging it with his teeth. "I can buy a new one…" he huffed in her ear.

"Oh god…" she whispered. "You're an animal…"

He pushed her back down on the bed. "Only around you."

"So you wouldn't have ripped one of your shirts had it been any other girl?"

"I have been wanting to rip off your clothes with my teeth for quite some time now, can't you let me enjoy it?" he asked as he pulled down her pants and her underwear.

"I guess I can give you that," she said as she blushed furiously.

He pressed his forehead to hers. "You're too cute when you blush." This comment only managed to make her blush even more.

"Just shut up and take off your pants," she demanded.

They pulled off his pants and look at each other for a bit. Kathryn was determined not to blush anymore than she had, but she couldn't help it, she could feel his erection pressed against her thigh.

He kissed her lightly as he trailed his hand down her side, over her hip and down her leg before dragging it up her inner thigh. She became impossibly wet with anticipation.

He plunged two fingers into her, pulling them out and pushing them back in over and over. She broke away from his kiss to gasp and moan.

_So this is what this feels like… Fucking amazing, _she thought.

He bit her neck and she arched her back. He began to toy with her clit, flicking it with his thumb while he continued to pump his digits in her. He added a third finger to it, and she reveled in the feel of being stretched.

She could feel herself climbing up the high.

Mustang pulled out of her and climbed back on top. He licked two fingers clean and had her lick the last. She brought it into her mouth and sucked her juices off while watching him. He felt that he would explode if he didn't get in her soon.

He placed himself at her entrance and rubbed his cock around her entrance.

"C-Colonel… Please," she moaned.

"Say my name…" he growled.

"Mustang…" she whined.

He chomped on her neck and she yelped. "Good enough," he said as he licked the mark he left.

He slid into her, sheathing part of himself in her until he hit a wall. He looked up at her to see her blushing.

"You're…"

"When I said I would be bleeding in that alley, I didn't mean that they had cut me open…" she answered him.

He shook his head. "I shouldn't… This shouldn't…"

"You should. This should be happening. I could care less about code of conduct or any other bullshit. I could care less about our age gap. It's a lot better than most people I know. I'm sixteen, you're twenty five. I've seen people who are your age and old people and they are perfectly fine. I could care less about anything, but the one thing I care about is you, and I want you to have it."

He gulped. "Are you sure? You can't go back with this one."

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life. Now hurry up… This is getting cheese," she scolded.

He laughed at her. "Only you could say that during sex with a straight face."

She just growled at him. He silenced her with a kiss as he pulled out and slammed into her. She yelped, her nails digging into his back, making him wince.

He stopped moving until she was okay. She nodded her head to tell him to keep moving. He started out with slow thrusts that she easily met. He started going faster and faster, she kept up with him the entire time. They kept eye contact through the whole thing, the only time it broke was when they kissed or when Kathryn arched.

Mustang hit her spot on occasion, making sure he avoided it whenever possible.

They were close to exploding. "Say my name…" he huffed in her ear.

"C-Colonel," she teased.

He nipped her ear. "Say it…"

"Mustang…" she moaned in his ear.

"I want to hear it…" he said before he kissed her.

He shifted the position ever so slightly and slammed into her spot.

She broke the kiss. "Roy!" she screamed as she thundered down from the high.

Hearing his name on her lips sent him over the edge, and with a few thrusts he joined her in ecstasy.

Once they were down, Roy rolled them to their sides and pulled out of her. He brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"So on a scale from one to ten, how was your first time?" he asked.

"Ninety nine point five, because there is always room for improvement," she joked. She looked up and him and smiled. "It was wonderful… now can I go to sleep?"

"You started it…"

"Are you really going to start this?"

"Maybe…"

She shook her head. "You're impossible…" she said turning in his arms so the were spooning. She pulled his arm over her and fell asleep truly comfortable for once.

* * *

Kathryn woke up the next day confused. She sat up in the bed, holding the sheet around her naked body. She glanced around the room trying to remember where she was. She saw the ripped shirt on the floor and laughed. She knew where she was.

She looked around and Roy was nowhere to be found.

She stood from the bed and found his shirt and threw it on. She walked to the kitchen and silently crept up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his bare chest and kissed his neck.

"Morning," she said.

She saw him smile from the corner of her eye. "Morning. I made some coffee."

"Mmm… I know something better than coffee…" she said as she pulled on his hand.

"I have to go to work unlike a lucky little someone I know."

"Call in sick…" she said as she wrapped his arms around her waist. "In fact, why don't you take the whole week off?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're not going to let me go are you?" he asked her.

She smiled and kissed him. "Nope…"

She pulled him over to the couch at sat them down. She kissed him and pulled them down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"This is a big house, lots of rooms and plenty of placed to lay, or sit…" she finished with a wink.

He just smiled and followed her on the couch.

There was a thud from the floor and Kathryn laughing.


End file.
